This invention relates to recovering catsup, sauce and salad dressing that may otherwise remain stuck in the bottom of the bottle. Consumers often discard these condiment containers with as much as five percent of the product still left inside. Householders sometimes do access this remainder but only with difficulty, using such means as shaking or pounding on the bottom of bottles or awkwardly propping them upside down in their refrigerator door or trying to balance the bottle on its cap.
The solution, described in this application, is rectangular semi-flexible baskets with broad bases. Each size of a set of two baskets (a preferred embodiment) holds a wide range of shapes and sizes of common condiment bottles in an inverted position allowing all of the product to drain into the neck of the bottle for complete and immediate use once the cap is opened.